Brambleclaw's Trouble
by Yellowfeng
Summary: Its about Brambleclaw, big surprise, and he and Squirrelflight have kits and it tells about the kits lives and the trouble Brambleclaw is going through.
1. A Second Chance

**Brambleclaw's Trouble**

Hey this is Yellowfeng just saying this is my first fic, I hope you enjoy! R&R please!!!

_Chapter 1: A second chance_

* * *

The day was a cold crisp day on the beginning of leaf-bare. Brambleclaw was out hunting, he paused and opened his mouth slightly. _Vole._ Not to far ahead, plus he was downwind from it. _This is the perfect hunting spot! _He thought. Brambleclaw crouched down and as soon as he had spotted the bird the he pounced! He quickly snapped its neck with one powerful bite of his jaws. It had been his third catch of the day. He returned to his stash and gathered the squirrel and the other vole he had caught. When the returned to the Thunderclan camp he found everybody resting. He dropped his catches in the fresh kill pile and headed for the warriors den.

* * *

"Squirrelflight, are you in here?" he softly whispered, so as not to wake the other cats in there. 

"What do you want? I was having the best sleep I have been having in **10 moons**!" grumbled a voice inside the den.

"I was just wondering if you were hungry." Replied Brambleclaw.

"Well to think of it I am hungry." Said Squirrelflight rising from a spot near the center of the den. She yawned and stretched and padded out.

* * *

"What have you been up to?" Squirrelflight asked Brambleclaw as she picked up a plump mouse. Brambleclaw picked up the vole he had caught earlier and sat down next to the ginger she-cat. 

"Oh just hunting." he replied.

"Why there's enough to feed two whole clans!" she exclaimed.

"Well um Squirrelflight I was actually wondering if we could just put our quarrels behind us and well go back to being really good friends again." Brambleclaw averted Squirrelflight's gaze and looked away sheepishly.

"Let me think… well duh! Mousebrain!" she replied sarcastically, "Why would I turn down an offer like that." Brambleclaw was relieved not only by the fact that Squirrelflight and him were over their quarrels but that she and him might have a second chance to be together.


	2. Three Healthy Kits

Brambleclaw's Trouble

I was kinda lazy and I didn't want to write about what happened over the 5 moons so just read the story!

_Chapter 2: Three Healthy kits_

_

* * *

_

**5 moons later**

Lavenderkit, Sagekit, and Honeykit... Lavenderkit was a she-cat with violet eyes and she had silvery glistening fur along with black streaks on her forelegs and hindlegs. Sagekit the only tom of the trio he had bright gleaming green eyes and had inherited his fathers brown fur and had some of Squirrelflights fur too with orange streaks behind his ears. Honeykit, was the most gorgeous of them all, Honeykit had shining golden fur and the shiniest green eyes Squirrelflight had ever seen. Only Lavenderkit worried her, she could never guess where she had gotten her colors, because she was silver with purple bright eyes. Was this a sign from Starclan? But she still couldn't believe that she had her own three healthy kits of course they were Brambleclaws too.

"How are you making out?" inquired Brambleclaw as he stepped through the nursery opening.

"They're so beautiful..." said Squirrelflight still in a daze.

"I know, I know." replied Brambleclaw.

"But there's something about Lavenderkit, I'm not quite sure though." muttered Squirrelflight.

"I wouldn't worry about it for now." replied Brambleclaw.

* * *

"All cats of the clan old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highledge!" yowled Firestar.

"Now I know this is a surprise meeting," started Firestar, " but I've come to realize that Graystripe is not going to return. It may have taken me some time to realize this but I know I must name a new deputy!" all the cats of the clan gasped (except the kits who had no idea what in the world was going on). "The new deputy shall be the cat who has many times proven he is a dedicated cat to his clan. His father before him was wicked but that does not mean that he is! The new deputy is..."

* * *

Uh-oh cliffhanger. Can you guess, well it is kinda obvious but R&R!!


	3. Surprise!

Brambleclaw's Trouble

Sorry for some mistakes but I hope you like this new chap, and I will try to make my chaps longer.

_Chapter 3: Surprise!_

* * *

"The new deputy is Brambleclaw!" yowled Firestar.

The news hit Brambleclaw like a rock hitting his face. He couldn't decide to be either shocked or excited, and he wanted to scream and shout and jump for joy, but instead he dipped his head respectfully and thanked Firestar. He bounded up to the Highledge and took his place next to Firestar on a little lower ledge than Firestar. It felt strange to be high above his clanmates gazing down at them, some of them just as shocked as he was.

"This clan meeting is not over yet!" growled Firestar as some cats began to wander away. "Leafpool if you would." he bowed his head towards Leafpool and he gracefully hopped off the Highledge as his daughter leaped up.

"Brambleclaw with your permission I ask that when Lavenderkit has become old enough to have a mentor, I ask that I become her mentor." when Brambleclaw had already made up his mind he said this,"Leafpool out of all respects to my kits I wish to wait to see what attracts Lavenderkit the most. When she knows what it means to be a medicine cat and a warrior I wish to let her choose."

"That is okay with me." replied Leafpool with a hint of disapointment in her voice.

_Leafpool whats wrong with you! You should of not embaraced Brambleclaw like that, even though Starclan depends on her._ Leafpool went over in her head her dream the night her sisters kits had been born.

* * *

**(This is a flashback of Leafpools)**

_Leafpool, _Spottedleaf called her name in Thunderclans old home, but it looked like the Twolegs had never come or the terrible fire. It was normal._ Leafpool, the one they call Lavender is the only hope for Starclan for it is in danger of being destroyed. More secrets will be revealed to Lavender when the time is right. Please tell her for now she is but a mere kit. Hurry!_

Leafpool had woken for fear of Starclan's demolish. Leafpool had long since figured out who Lavender was, she hoped. All she knew was to get Lavenderkit to become her apprentice and that was it. Starclan would lead the rest of the way.

* * *

**(Back to present moment)**

Squirrelflight was gently licking Sagekit for he had just gotten all dusty (again) when Brambleclaw walked in. She saw something in his eyes that said he was ready to just start jumping for joy.

"I have wonderful news Squirrelflight!" he said quickly "I was just made deputy!"

* * *

So what do ya think! Do you like the story so far!? Well R&R please! And here's a shout out to my first reviewer! Thank you Joey's bride!


	4. Three new apprentices

Brambleclaw's Trouble

Okay this chap is kinda short (I think) well I hope you enjoy! Oh by the way this is 6 moons later.

_

* * *

__Chapter 4: Three new apprentices_

"Lavenderkit wake up," Squirellflight gently prodded her daughter, "wake up, today your becoming an apprentice." Lavenderkit's bright purple eyes flickered open. She stretched and let out a huge yawn. Then she perked up and was soon prancing around her mom with questions like: "Is it fun being an apprentice?" or "Whats it like to be a medicine cat?".

"Calm down," chuckled Squirrellflight, "You'll be fine don't worry, but," said Squirrellflight, "I have a very important question that you have to take seriously." The kits mother grew very serious, "now, you know what it means to be a warrior and a medicine cat right?" Lavenderkit nodded, Squirrellflight sighed and prayed to Starclan that this was the right thing, but indeed it was. "Well, which one do you want to be?" Squirrellflight stared into the young kits eyes. Lavenderkit was puzzeled at this question but she decided to answer it any ways. So the young she kit thought for a moment and took into consideration what it ment to be both. She loved helping other cats but she also knew she was not aloud to have kits of her own, which seemingly did not bother her. So then she made her final decision, "I choose to be a medicine cat!" she declared proudly.

"Well it is your choice." said her mother, gently looking at her.

"Well thats what I choose." declared the little kit with a strong willed look in her lavender eyes.

* * *

Leafpool had been nervous all day pondering over what Lavenderkits decision would be, not knowing that Starclan had guided the kit into considering a medicine cat. But finally the time had come and much to Leafpools relief Lavenderkit had indeed chosen a medicine cat. Also Sagekit and Honeykit had become Sagepaw and Honeypaw. After the ceremony Lavenderpaw had seen Leafpool rush into her den after a big sigh of relief of what Lavenderpaw had chosen. So Lavenderpaw decided to say hi to her hoarse parents (they went hoarse after being the loudest from shouting their kids names) then go to the medicine cat den to get aquainted with her new mentor. Sagepaw was already speaking with his mentor Duspelt, and Honeypaw had already spoken to her mentor Brightheart and went to bed in the apprentices den. So all the young cats then prepared for the next day of training!

* * *

So what do ya think! I hope you liked it!


	5. Love Struck

Brambleclaw's Trouble

Okay next chap coming up! Plus if you believe in love at first sight then you should enjoy this chapter.

_Chapter 5: Lovestruck_

* * *

Sagepaw was stalking a vole (which indeed is rodent) when all of a sudden he heard this pitiful mew. The vole had apparently heard it too for it scurried away. Quietly cursing the mew, he started to look for the source of this cry. He heard it again, it sounded very desperate this time and louder. Sagepaw opened his mouth slightly and took in the scents, one was a kittypet the other…

He gasped. Sagepaw took off to the scents that were behind a boulder. He knew what he was going to find. A kittypet and a big stupid badger searching for the poor cat. Without thinking Sagepaw flung himself at the badger in attempt to save the kittypet. He raked his claws down the back of the badger, that in which got the badger's immediate attention.

It swung around sending Sagepaw to the ground, he jumped up but immediately ducked just barely missing one huge hit to the head. Sagepaw jumped up and scratched the badger's forehead missing its nose, but got the same reaction he had hoped for. The badger turned tail and fled. Sagepaw rushed over to the kittypet.

"Are you okay?", he asked it. But he never heard the answer because he caught in awe by the beauty of the small she-cat. Besides the fact that the cat was so skinny you could see her ribs, and that she was covered in clumps of dirt and large masses of ticks. To Sagepaw she was a painting, with her astounding colors. A creamy tan trickled her face, black, gray, and a dark brown streaked her sides and her belly a tan tinged with an auburn brown, with really dark brown spots. Her paws were multicolored and orange also decorated her coat.

"Well u-um, w-w-what's your name?" he stuttered.

"Sadie, well that's what the humans call me." She replied.

"Human…?" said Sagepaw looking confused, "What's a human?"

"What's a human?" cried Sadie weakly, "Well they're tall, no fur, ride in automobiles on a…" suddenly the strange kittypet fainted. Sagepaw realized he had to get the kittypet back to the clan.

* * *

When he got back, after dragging Sadie along he was exhausted. But he ran straight to Leafpool's den and took her to Sadie.

"She'll be fine Sagepaw, just when she wakes up give her some fresh kill, but while your at it bring her to my den and help get her clean. I'll get the mouse bile for the ticks." Instructed Leafpool.

"Okay!" cried the young tom, to excited to say anything else.

"But before you do, tell Firestar these events please."

"Okay…" said Sagepaw with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

* * *

The following days Sagepaw was in charge of taking care of Sadie ( which he had completely no problem with ). As Sadie got stronger Firestar considered even more about letting her join the clan, because she was about old enough to be apprenticed. Plus Thunderclan needed more warriors. The only issue was if the clan would accept her because of her kittypet background. But everyone in the clan had taken to her quite nicely. Finally when Sadie was ready she got her clan name.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highledge!" yowled Firestar. "Now you all should by now know of our new visitor Sadie, and she has stayed with us for nearly a moon now and I'm sure she has studied our ways. So I am willing to allow her to join our clan! Though she will have to agree to clan rules and abide by the warrior code! Also she needs a clan name!" yowls of approval rose up, Firestar quieted them with a flick of his tail. "Sadie will you please come here." The shy she-cat slowly approached the Highledge as the cats parted a pathway for her.

"Now Sadie will you promise with your very life to uphold the warrior code and stand by the clan to fight for it at any cost?" questioned Firestar boldly.

"I do." Replied Sadie confidently.

"Good," said Firestar approvingly, "then you are deserving of your apprentice name, I hope you will like it. By the power of Starclan I name you Amberpaw!" every cat there began chanting Amberpaw's new name. But I believe you can guess who was chanting the loudest.


	6. Misty Dreams

Brambleclaw's Trouble

I hope you like this next chapter! And Im sorry it took me so long to update! Dont hurt me! XD By the way the begining of this chap is sort of mushy, only a little though! Plus I am going to start another story that I am going to dedicate to my brother's cat who recently passed away. Also I realized that I forgot to name a mentor for Amberpaw so its Sandstorm.

4 moons later

_Chapter 6: Misty Dreams_

"Hello Amberpaw," purred Sagepaw, "since you've been cooped up in Leafpool's den so long, I thought I'd honor you with a tour." said Sagepaw trying to look impressive.

Amberpaw about to bust a gut replied between breaths,"I give... lets go... mouse...brain!"

"What, whats so funny..." the two mates padded off.

"Awww, aren't they just so adorable?" asked Squirrellflight leaning against Brambleclaw, "say wanna go hunting?"

"It would be an honor me'lady." replied Brambleclaw as he bowed gracefully.

"Your as bad... as Sagepaw... I can see... where he... got his charm! Lets go." said Squirellflight laughing uncontrollably. The two other mates bounded out of the camp side by side.

* * *

"Okay Lavenderpaw what do you use for ticks?" Asked Leafpool, quizzing her young silvery apprentice. 

"Uh, um… mouse bile!" Squeaked Lavenderpaw.

"And…"

"That's apprentice work!" Replied the hyper cat.

"Good…" chuckled Leafpool, "now go get something to eat, you must be starving you've been working your paws off all morning!"

"Okay..."Lavenderpaw paused unsure if she could continue, but she did anyway, "but Leafpool can I tell you something."

"Sure what is it?" Leafpool had turned away because she had gone about organizing the herbs.

"Well, well you see I've been having these dreams," Leafpool snapped around and focused her attention on the small apprentice. This is what she had been waiting for, what all medicine cat teachers wait and hope for. When their apprentice gets a dream from Starclan! "Tell me everything, what did it look like?! Who talked to you? Did anyone mention me or Mothwing?!"

"I'm not quite sure how to answer, well to start no they didn't mention you or Mothwing. And as far as what it looked like was well it was dark with mist every where, and a familiar cat but not familiar was there. They smelled like Thunderclan but I didn't know them. And they smelled sweet too. But what bothers me is…" she paused.

"Yes," Leafpool urged.

"They said they needed my help." Now Lavenderpaw looked frightened and gazed into her mentor's eyes hoping for an answer. She didn't find quite what she was expecting, she found rage. But her hero's voice was soft and understanding.

"Oh, okay well what this means is that you've had a message from Starclan, and that's good. That means they've accepted you as a medicine cat. And don't worry we'll find out together what this means." Said Leafpool soothingly. "Now before you eat what do you do if you find death berries or strange herbs when you're out collecting supplies?"

"You take stock of where you are, warn any nearby cats, and then come get you or Firestar." Replied Lavenderpaw.

"Good very good. Now go eat." Leafpool flicked her tail playfully towards the fresh kill pile. Lavenderpaw bounded off to go devour a vole (which is a rodent). Leafpool padded deep into her den and forced herself to sleep. She went there to meet Starclan for answers such as to why they were forcing a young apprentice to carry out such a big task. Though more questions will come up then be answered.

* * *

"Thanks for the tour Sagepaw, I think Sandstorm and I should go training, though. Would you like to ask Dustpelt to come along?" Asked Amberpaw. 

"Sure I'll see, but first you actually never finished telling me what a human is, are they cousins to Twolegs?" Asked a puzzled Sagepaw.

"No, they are Twolegs! Mousebrain!" giggled Amberpaw, "Let's go!" Then the two convinced their mentors to train together. Though it wasn't very hard considering after the past few weeks Amberpaw had just been named an apprentice and Sagepaw had gone gaw gaw over helping Amberpaw restore her strength. As the group trotted out, Squirrellflight and Brambleclaw padded in panting. Their jaws were filled with fresh kill, "I won and you know it! See count them!" said Squirrellflight to Brambleclaw.

"Whatever, lets eat I'm starved!" replied Brambleclaw, the two cats sat down and began to share a rabbit.

* * *

"Starclan what are you doing?! Starclan answer me!" Leafpool was furious, the she-cat was whirling around in circles madly. Suddenly a sweet scent drifted over Leafpool, but the young she-cat was to mad to be calmed by Spottedleaf's presence. 

"Leafpool, please be calm. There is nothing to worry about; Starclan will guide your apprentice to be safe. But in order for that to be you need peace of mind. Do not interfere, or you will lose your apprentice from your own cost."

Leafpool was speechless beyond belief. _Lose Lavenderpaw? I can't let that happen, not ever! _"Fine I won't interfere, but as long as you can guarantee Lavenderpaw's safety!" Spottedleaf had already disappeared. Leafpool woke with a jerk; the she-cat got up, stretched, and padded out of her den. It was almost night fall as Leafpool looked up into the evening air, the cool air felt good. "I sure hope you know what your doing Starclan." said Leafpool faintly.

"What?" Leafpool looked down to see her small apprentice.

"Oh, nothing. You should go get some sleep."

"But what about my dream?" asked Lavenderpaw.

"We'll discuss that later. Now shoo off to bed with you." said Leafpool playfully. The young apprentice padded into the den and was fast asleep in minutes, and was twitching. "So that was the tapping I've been feeling, I wonder why I thought it was a mouse." mumbled Leafpool.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Amberpaw stood up, stretched, and yawned. The multi colored she cat padded over to her mate and began poking him awake. "Sagepaw wake up. Its morning." Sagepaw just rolled over and moaned. This time Amberpaw showed a little claw, and that got Sagepaw awake.

"Whoa! We're under attack!" the startled tom unsheathed his claws and almost trampled over his other den mates.

"Whoa there tiger, put away the claws. I was just waking you up."

"With your claws?!"

"Well you wouldn't wake up anyother way." replied Amberpaw.

"Oh, ok then.Well lets go eat then." As they were eating Honeypaw and Leafpool came running in. Honeypaw was shouting.

"Lavenderpaw is missing!"

* * *

And thats where I'm leaving you for now. So R&R! 


End file.
